In recent years, a flexible display device including a display panel using a resin substrate in place of a glass substrate conventionally used has been proposed for a display device such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) display device or a liquid crystal display device.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a flexible display device. The method includes forming an element layer including an organic EL element on a glass substrate, bonding a flexible substrate to the element layer, removing the glass substrate, and bonding another flexible substrate to a surface of the element layer exposed by the removing.